


Los Bros y la Muñeca Hinchable

by Danbel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbel/pseuds/Danbel
Summary: Noctis tiene la feliz idea de comprar una muñeca hinchable, y lo que prometía ser una tarde divertida en pareja termina convirtiéndose en un acto de amistad...eh...grupal.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Los Bros y la Muñeca Hinchable

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración vino a raíz de un video porno de dos tíos montándoselo con una muñeca hinchable. Todavía no lo he superado, y Brenda sigue riéndose xD

—Me parece de un gusto pésimo—dijo Ignis, subiéndose el puente de las gafas.  
—No pienso usar esa cosa; parece que esté pidiendo aceitunas—añadió Prompto.  
—Como meta la polla ahí la reviento—avisó Gladio.  
—Cómo no; el señorito tiene que andar recordándonos a todos el tamaño de su herramienta—replicó Prompto, sarcástico.  
—No es culpa mía si la tuya es de tamaño escolar—le devolvió Gladio.  
—Ah, ¿sí? Pues bien que te gustó chupármela el otro día, en aquel callejón de Lestallum—prosiguió Prompto.   
—Eso no cuenta; llevaba toda la mañana subiéndome por las paredes y necesitaba airearme—argumentó el escudo del rey.  
—Tragarse una polla no es lo que yo llamaría «airearse»—se burló el rubio.  
— ¡Joder! —exclamó Noctis, haciendo que los tres dirigieran su atención hacia él— ¿Por qué simplemente no decís que no os gusta la idea, y punto? —se exasperó.

El grupo se quedó mirando la muñeca hinchable que descansaba en un rincón del cuarto. Ignis, que la había calificado de «espantoso florero», lamentaba su pobre imitación de cabello femenino, y la falta de ropaje. Eso, unido al poco convincente tono de piel humana, no invitaba a que nadie con un deseo sexual promedio deseara introducir su miembro dentro de aquel óvalo de bordes de color carmín.

—Me parece una triste representación de la figura femenina—añadió, como si todavía siguiera dándole vueltas.  
—La compré para animar nuestra vida sexual—se justificó el príncipe, refiriéndose a Prompto y a sí mismo—. Nadie os ha pedido que entrarais en mi habitación y dierais vuestra opinión al respecto; yo…

Noctis hizo una pausa y se tapó la entrepierna con las manos, como si de repente hubiera caído en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Hacía meses que a él y a su novio se les habían acabado las ideas en el terreno sexual, aunque, gracias a los Seis, las ganas de follar seguían intactas. No tenía demasiada experiencia en eso de comprar por Internet, porque tenía todo un equipo de gente que le traía cualquier cosa que necesitaba. Pero había querido probar suerte en un sex shop local con tienda online. Y aunque la muñeca era algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, seguramente se había precipitado en comprar aquel modelo, cuando podía haber consultado otras posibilidades. Pero bueno; ya estaba hecho, y no tenía remedio. Más que nada porque no pensaba mandar a ninguno de sus sirvientes a devolverla a la tienda, y él no podía presentarse allí como si tal cosa.

—Si no os gusta, no tenéis por qué usarla—concluyó—. Pero no pienso deshacerme de ella sin utilizarla por lo menos una vez—miró a Prompto, dudoso.  
—Esa mirada suplicante viene a significar que me echas el muerto encima, ¿no? —bufó Prompto—. Está bien, lo haré, pero con estos aquí delante, ni de coña.  
—Ya lo habéis oído—dijo Noctis, chasqueando los dedos—. Mi chico necesita intimidad para concentrarse.  
—De eso nada—Gladio alzó una ceja, divertido—. Yo no me pierdo esto…  
— ¿Es un intento de voyeurismo lo que estoy presenciando, quizás? —inquirió Ignis, cruzándose de brazos. Y a pesar de sus palabras reprobadoras, a Noctis le dio la impresión de que tampoco tenía prisa por marcharse.  
—No todos los días vas a ver a la rubita meterla en una muñeca—se justificó Gladio, alzando los brazos.  
— ¿Te importa? —le preguntó Noctis a su novio, pasándose una mano por el pelo, en un gesto ligeramente desesperado. Prompto se mordió el labio, pensativo.  
—Solo lo haré si estamos a solas—insistió él—. Si ellos quieren mirar, tendrán que participar también—Gladio abrió la boca y se carcajeó, sorprendido por la propuesta.  
— ¿Meterla en el mismo agujero que el resto? —se burló.  
—En peores sitios la habrás metido; seguro—Prompto entrecerró los ojos.  
—Me apunto—respondió con rapidez.  
—No contéis conmigo—se adelantó Ignis—. Todavía me queda más dignidad que eso…  
—Venga; no seas aguafiestas, Iggy—lo instó el moreno, propinándole una palmadita en la espalda. Ignis torció los labios en un gesto crispado, al parecer considerando por un momento la agónica posibilidad de ser él quien frustrara los planes generales.  
—Yo sujetaré la muñeca, y es mi última oferta—dijo, tras unos minutos de tortuosa reflexión.  
— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Gladio, mirando a Prompto. Noctis lo miró a su vez, preocupado ante la posibilidad de que lo que había imaginado como una tarde de diversión y jodienda se fuera al garete.  
—Me vale—contestó el rubio—. A fin de cuentas, lo único que me interesa es que Gladio también participe, para que no ande de mirón…  
—Me haces quedar como un puto pervertido—se defendió el escudo del rey—. Que sepas que tengo todos los culos y tetas que quiera disponibles en Insomnia; no necesito verte refregar tu pocket-polla dentro de esa muñeca…  
—Sigue hablando así de mi polla, y yo procederé a enumerar todas las ocasiones en que tuviste que airearte con ella—respondió Prompto. Luego miró a Noctis: —Tío, se te va a enfriar la cola ¿Empezamos ya o qué?  
—Toda tuya—dijo el príncipe, pasándole la muñeca a Ignis.

Su asistente agarró el malogrado juguete y se dirigió hacia la esquina de la habitación, sentándose en el taburete donde minutos antes lo había hecho ella. Desde allí observó cómo Gladio se bajaba los pantalones y se quitaba la ropa interior. Ignoraba en qué momento de la velada el escudo del rey había tenido la oportunidad de excitarse de aquella manera porque, a pesar de que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que veía el miembro de Gladio, su magnificencia inundaba toda la habitación. Noctis, que ya estaba desnudo, se acercó sin ceremonias estudiando el agujero de entrada y Prompto, más comedido, se la sacudió suavemente para despertarla, al tiempo que sacaba un tubo de lubricante de la nada y procedía a aplicárselo sobre su desnuda y ahora enhiesta herramienta.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, exactamente? —quiso saber Noctis.  
—¿Vamos a corrernos todos ahí dentro? No hay espacio para hacerlo a la vez—calculó Gladio.  
—¿Qué coño…vamos a jugar a la galleta, pero por turnos? —preguntó Prompto, pasándole el lubricante a Noctis.  
—Me parece que el objetivo del juguete es recrear la sensación de una boca femenina estimulando el miembro viril—intervino Ignis, removiéndose en su asiento—. Podríais probar por turnos, para descubrir su grado de realismo, o bien…  
—La probaremos todos, por turnos—lo interrumpió Gladio—. El primero que se corra, que lo haga dentro de la muñeca. El resto, que lo haga donde pueda…  
—Conforme—dijo Noctis, que llevaba sacudiéndosela el tiempo suficiente como para empezar a dejar de pensar con coherencia—. Ignis; agárrala bien…  
—No te preocupes por eso—repuso su asistente, quien seguramente no lo habría creído si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que este tipo de actividades justificarían su sueldo.

Noctis fue el primero en adentrarse en la boca de la muñeca, algo que, como príncipe que era, nadie le discutió. El chico notó su cálida textura a medida que avanzaba hacia su garganta, una deliciosa fricción que, si bien no tenía nada que ver con la de una garganta humana –Prompto era toda la experiencia que atesoraba como ejemplo hasta la fecha-, no estaba del todo mal. Y luego estaba aquella viscosidad, fruto sin duda del lubricante que él mismo se había aplicado.

—Es mejor de lo que creía—los informó, agarrándose a los hombros de la muñeca, mientras lascivos sonidos inundaban la estancia—. Es cálida y agradable…  
— ¿Cálida? —se extrañó Gladio, dando un paso al frente. Noctis, a quien siempre se le encogía la polla cada vez que veía el monstruo que su escudo portaba entre las piernas, se hizo a un lado para que éste la probara—. Joder, es verdad…  
—Bueno; ahora está caliente porque yo la acabo de sacar—le dijo, y Gladio entrecerró los ojos con cara de: «no necesito explicaciones adicionales».  
—Hay muñecas realistas que tienen calefacción incorporada…—aventuró Ignis.  
—Vaya…qué estrecho y resbaloso está—convino Gladio—. No es como el coño de Aranea, pero te saca de un apuro…  
—Realmente no necesitaba conocer ese dato—dijo Ignis.  
—Dímelo a mí, que estoy hasta los huevos de que me levante a todas las tías que me interesan—contestó Prompto—. Venga, Donjuán de Lucis: hazte a un lado, que yo también quiero probarla…  
—Le va a parecer poca cosa después de esto—Gladio se encogió de hombros mientras salía con un sonido de succión.  
—La hombría no se mide por el tamaño del pene—le recordó Ignis.  
— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —dijo Prompto, metiéndose dentro de la boca de la muñeca, la cual sintió inmediatamente cálida y resbalosa. Pero sus amigos tenían razón; representaba un consuelo realista ante la escasez de conquistas femeninas. Realmente, si le daban un momento más podría correrse sin problemas. De hecho, estaba decidido a hacerlo, porque sabía que eso cabrearía a Gladio.  
— ¿A que es genial? —lo alentó Noctis, viendo el empeño que le estaba poniendo su novio, que había cogido carrerilla, al punto de que Ignis tenía que hacer esfuerzos porque su ímpetu no terminara con la espalda de la muñeca incrustada en sus narices.  
—Mentiría si dijera que no es mejor de lo que…ah… esperaba—contestó Prompto.  
—No te emociones, rubita—le espetó Gladio—. El que se va a correr ahí dentro soy yo, no tú, así que ya estás tardando en sacarla…  
—Tú puedes—le coreó Noctis—. Dale fuerte, Prom.  
—No lo animes, chocobo azabache—le advirtió Gladio.

Prompto no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Aunque se lo montaba con Noctis regularmente, llevaba tres días sin cascársela, y eso, para él, era una eternidad. Justo cuando Gladio lo agarró del brazo para que se apartara, el chico se desbordó dentro de la muñeca, enviando largos latigazos de cálido semen al interior de su garganta plástica.

—Debería haberme acordado de que te corres con solo mirarte—se enfureció Gladio, al tiempo que aumentaba las sacudidas sobre su propio miembro.  
—¿No vas a ir a lamerlo? Pero si te encanta…—bromeó el joven rubio.  
—Que te follen—contestó Gladio.  
—Más quisieras…

Aquel calentón no distrajo a Gladio que, en poco menos de dos minutos, estaba terminando sobre la cara de la muñeca, seguido por Noctis, que utilizó la otra mejilla para dejar su impronta. Nada más terminar, Ignis se incorporó, sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y ser arrodilló para limpiar su rostro, con tanto esmero y compasión como si fuera de carne y hueso. Los demás se limitaron a mirarlo con la expresión relajada propia del post-orgasmo. Gladio se preguntó fugazmente cómo era posible que su impasible amigo pudiera presenciar ése y otros espectáculos de semejante calibre sin la necesidad de aliviar su entrepierna.

—Así que, resumiendo, ha merecido la pena la compra—juzgó, tras un momento, dejándola sobre el taburete.  
—Yo voto por que se quede en la colección de juguetes de Noctis—convino Prompto, agitando enérgicamente la cabeza, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.  
—No tengo necesidad de usarla, pero como experiencia en grupo, está pasable—admitió Gladio.  
—Sí; me la quedo—confirmó Noctis. Ignis alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al príncipe.  
—Bien, pues. En ese caso, no tendrás inconveniente en prestármela para que pueda higienizarla y vestirla correctamente—Gladio alzó una ceja—. No pretenderás que se quede aquí, en tu dormitorio, en paños menores, como si fuera un peluche más…—argumentó. El príncipe soltó una risa ronca:  
—Ignis…no me he caído de un guindo, ¿sabes?


End file.
